Repeat Offender
by MercuryPilgrim
Summary: She couldn't help but look at the offender. He was staring back at her with half lidded eyes and a lazy, satisfied smirk on his lips. "Eager, are we ferry girl?" He murmured. Botan/Hiei.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Yu Yu Hakusho

_Title:_ Repeat Offender

_Summary: _She couldn't help but look at the offender. He was staring back at her with half lidded eyes and a lazy, satisfied smirk on his lips. "Eager, are we ferry girl?" He murmured. Botan/Hiei.

_Music used for inspiration:_ Gimme More – Britney Spears, Sexyback – Justin Timberlake, Next Go Round - Nickelback

* * *

She really wasn't sure how they got into this position. Oh, she remembered the chain of events quite clearly thank you very much, but had no clue as to what started it. And she was pretty sure she was hallucinating. Because it just could not be possible that she was entangled like this with _Hiei_ of all people.

His breath was hot on the side of her neck as he whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"Well now little ferry girl, what _are_ you going to do?"

Ooh, she wanted to punch that smug little fire demon as hard as she could. That however, was going to be a little difficult to accomplish when she was restrained as she was. Trying to get free with her hands was out, since they were held above her head and kept there by one of his own. She squirmed and wriggled but it seemed like he was intent on keeping her back pressed up against the wall and unable to escape.

He chuckled, a sound that should have sounded sinister and did, but it certainly wasn't fear twisting her insides as though they were made of rubber.

Neither could she use her feet. One of his knees was pressed in between her legs and was keeping them separated. Now that was a compromising position if she ever saw one. Whether she liked it or not, and she was having a hard time deciding between those two choices at the moment, she was trapped with no way of getting free. Of course, she was debating with herself if she actually _wanted_ to get free at all.

No! She would not falter here! She, Botan, the Grim Reaper, the number one Ferry Girl of the Spirit World and assistant of Prince Koenma himself would not give in! Although giving in seemed like a much more pleasurable option than resisting... no! Bad Botan! Bad! Oh who was she kidding, she really wasn't opposed to where this was going at all. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him, no sir.

Something must have shown on her face because he made a small approving noise in the back of his throat that sent shivers down her spine when she felt the vibration on her skin.

"Has the ferry girl found her bite?"

She glared at him and saw what looked suspiciously like a leer on his face.

"I hope so, it would make things so much more _interesting._" She glared at his words. The last of which were muffled by the skin of her neck as he left marks there. She squirmed again but he held her down firmly.

His face was so very close, his lips mere millimetres from hers. Their noses were touching and he was looking straight into her eyes. She stared back into inhuman red, unwilling to break the contest. He broke their deadlock first, his eyes flickered down to her lips, slightly parted, and back again.

She let a little victorious expression flicker over her face. He caught it, he was meant to.

Instead of annoyance on his face like she had expected, there was amusement. As though she was an insect under a microscope and was trying in futile to escape. She didn't like it.

"You let me go right now Hiei Jaganashi." She ordered, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

He leaned closer, if that was even possible, and she breathed in the scent of wood smoke that seemed to cling to him.

"Oh? What was that little ferry girl?"

She glared again.

"I said let me go!"

His free hand was resting on her thigh and she could feel the heat through her clothing. No! This was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to resist, _resist_ damnit!

But that resisting wasn't getting her very far right now.

"You really want me to let you go?" Oh now that was wrong. There was no way he was allowed to make that question sound like that, there just wasn't. His fingers trailed higher up her leg.

"Yes!" the word came out half exasperated and half needy. She didn't like the needy part.

"Are you _sure?_ You want me to stop doing this?"

Those magic fingers traced higher. She was all ready to give her affirmative and feel proud of her resistance when he did something she wasn't entirely sure was intentional. Although knowing him, it probably was.

His eyes still fixed on hers, he licked his lips. A seemingly innocent gesture that made her loose her train of thought and her whole plan came crashing down around her ears. The of course, it came to her that this particular demon just didn't _do_ innocent.

"_Well_ ferry girl? Shall I stop? Or perhaps..." he let the sentence hang and she was aware of him waiting for something.

Her eyes copied his earlier movement and flickered down to land on his mouth that was currently set in a little smirk. She realised that she had stopped struggling at some point in the proceedings and resumed her efforts. Arching her back in an attempt to get away from the wall, she realised that was a bad plan. As close as they were, he was hemming her in and any movement away from the wall on her part would lead to her getting closer to the one thing she was trying to escape from. Finding herself pressed even closer to the predator holding her captive, she froze.

"Eager are we ferry girl?" He murmured, almost against her lips.

This had gone on for long enough. She was sick and tired of dancing around the issue at hand and sick and tired of his damn teasing. Setting a fierce look on her face she witnessed his eyes burn brighter. The more she struggled the more he wanted to keep her, she realised. Just let him try.

He applied pressure to her leg; she gasped out loud and immediately regretted it.

"I would say so."

That smug, victorious attitude was beginning to get on her nerves. Hell, it was already on her last nerve.

Irritated at their closeness yet at the lack of action she growled. She surprised herself, she had though the sound would have come from him rather than her.

His smirk grew wider and she shifted her arms. His grip tightened.

"You _have _got bite. I was beginning to wonder_._" He mocked.

"When get free I'm going to fucking-." She surprised herself again. Happy, optimistic, polite Botan was swearing. Shock, horror. She probably should have used different wording.

"Oh, I believe that's _my_ job, little ferry girl."

The blush spread across her face, making her cheeks glow. She glowered and was tempted to swear some more.

Instead, she threw all caution to the winds and smashed her mouth to his. The kiss was something special. Not romantic or gentle at all. It was nothing innocent or chaste either. Oh no, nice tonsils Hiei, very nice. It was hot, wet and deep enough to make her forget her own name. She was sure that if things kept progressing like this, she was going to find herself waking up rather satisfied in a bedroom with her teammate beside her. She blushed at her own thoughts, she was so going to hell for this. But right now, what she was thinking and what he was doing was totally worth it.

Especially if he kept doing that with his _hands. _Was it even possible to bypass several layers of kimono that quickly? Bare skin met bare skin and she felt her body reacting.

Her hands were still restrained above her head and she, being totally lost in the moment, made no move to get free.

The hand was getting bolder and rather impatient. Not that she minded, she was getting rather impatient herself. There was no space left in between them, she could feel every contour of his body and was sure it went both ways.

Seemingly without thinking, he removed his hand that restrained both of hers and wrapped it around the back of her neck. She, seeing an opportunity wound a hand into his hair while the other decided to be adventurous and fumble with the hem of his shirt.

She felt him shudder as she slid a hand across his skin, she did a little mental victory dance at making him loose composure even the slightest bit.

As they parted briefly for air, he reattached himself to her neck and she was sure he was going to leave the biggest, most noticeable mark that would get her in trouble.

She jumped and let out a little noise as he bit down on her fragile skin with his sharp teeth. Damn demons. Their mouths met again and she could taste the slightest tang of blood, telling her he had broken the skin. The taste of it seemed to excite him even more and he kissed her with abandon. She returned the favour. With interest.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening a few doors away. The sound of raucous voices and another, calmer one reached her ears. She broke away, panting and ignored his irritated stare. Seeing as he had heard the noises as well, they disentangled themselves from one another with reluctance.

Faster than she would have thought possible, she was in the bathroom and under the shower water as she heard their friends enter the apartment. Breathing a sigh of relief, but feeling rather short-changed she made sure the water was cold. Very cold.

She smirked, she wondered how her _partner_ was doing, there were no cold showers to help _him._

Her thoughts were notably scattered and her attention limited as she cleaned herself, hoping to cool herself off.

She emerged from the shower and pulled her hair up into a towel, slipped on a t-shirt and jeans and exited the bathroom.

Smiling brightly at the people lounging on her sofa she made to sit down. She speared a surreptitious glance at the figure who was sitting with one leg dangling and the other propped up on the window sill. He looked more bad tempered than usual and she sent him a mocking smile before the other noticed. He scowled.

"Uhh, Botan?" The voice belonged to Yusuke who seemed to have the air of someone who was looking at an impending train crash. You didn't want to know what happened next and yet you still looked.

"Yes?" She ignored Kuwabara who was sniggering and evidently holding back belly laughs and Kurama who hid a smile behind a hand. What was so funny anyway?

"Why do you have a rather large -uh- hickey on your neck?"

Her eyes flew open, the smile slipped from her face and she clapped a hand to the mark in question. Damn him, _damn him!_

She couldn't help but look at the offender. He was staring at her with half lidded eyes and a lazy, satisfied smirk on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes and his smirk grew wider.

She could feel her friends disbelieving stares on her back but as of right now, she didn't much care. Oh he was paying for that, he was paying dearly. A single look at his expression told her he was looking forward to it.

Her confidence shook when his look grew more intense and the feeling of being hunted intensified.

She heard his voice in her head and knew the eye hidden by the cloth wrapped around his head must have been glowing.

"_You're not the only one with bite, little ferry girl."_

* * *

_End_

_How was that? My first romantic (kinda) scene. Well, more physical scene anyway. Please feedback, I want to know how I did!_


End file.
